


Stars And Literalism

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Adam wants to photograph the sky. Sam decides to spend quality time with his boyfriend, even if it’s only for a few minutes.
Relationships: Adam Raki/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stars And Literalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felicitysmoakqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitysmoakqueen/gifts).



> For Felicity, who requested I do another Sam and Adam crossover fic. I love this little pairing. Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

_‘Hey, Adam, I’m coming outside. Don’t want to mess up your shot.’_ Chimed into the radio beside him. Adam looked towards the walkie-talkie and pushed a button.

“Ok.”

The bunker door swung open and Sam stepped out, carrying a bulking pile of something, but Adam couldn’t tell what with the light of the bunker shining towards him.

“Is that food?”

“Cookies, and a picnic blanket. Or- its actually an old comforter off one of the beds. Dean said we should use it instead of one of the good sheets.” Sam chuckled. Adam didn’t move from his spot in front of the camera tripod, so Sam spread the comforter out and took a seat, falling just a little too hard on a rock underneath it and grunting.

“Cookie?” Sam offered, holding up one to him.

“No, thank you. Was there a plan to make these?” Adam asked.

“No, no, just- Dean decides to try it out. Said he had to prove me wrong when I said there’s no way he could bake.” Sam chuckled.

“Oh.” Adam hesitates, thinking for a moment.

“Definitely not.” Adam finalized, making Sam laugh. Adam smiled, and gave a look towards Sams face. He had a very nice face to look at, and never stared directly at his eyes either. It was warm and inviting. He never pushed. He never said anything that Adam felt was weird, or wrong. It was just their jobs that bothered him, and he was slowly coming to terms with that too. It was like his old friend Harlan had said. Find the liars worth sticking around for.

“I don’t have much to do out here for you to help with right now.” Adam admitted, checking his lens again.

“That’s ok! I just came out to sit with you. Tell me about what you’re doing.” Sam said, biting down on a cookie. He immediately reeled back, putting the cookie in a napkin and stuffing it in his pocket.

“Was- did you not like that one?”

“Oh god no, it almost broke my tooth.” Sam chuckled, moving his tongue around.

“Are you injured?”

“Oh, no its ok! Just didn’t expect it to be so hard.” Sam smiled. Adam smiled too, and went back to his camera, as Sam laid down on his back, putting his hands behind his head.

“I’m tracking the planets as the cross through the sky tonight, with this camera you had. It’s got a good lens for the time it was made. If I adjust the settings I can see the individual stars with only this camera and the extender, scattered across the sky, in high definition. I’m taking a photo every minute, and I’m going to put them together into a timelapse video presentation at the laboratory tomorrow.” Adam said proudly, smiling when Sam grinning right back at him.

“Is it set to do it without you pressing the button manually?”

“Yes.” Adam answered. Sam smiled and nodded, a yawn pulling out of him.

“Are you tired? What time is it now?” Adam asked.

“I am, but I’m fine staying out here with you. And it’s... eleven forty-five.”

“Oh. I should actually go inside and get some sleep. I can’t stay out here on your comforter.” Adam commented.

“Hey, that’s fine! We can go in and get some rest.” Sam nodded, stretching his arms above his head, his shirt riding up just a little. Adam watched the movement, and Sam waited for him to speak before moving.

“I want to kiss you now. Deeply. Is that something you’d enjoy?” Adam asked. Sam choked on a laugh, but instead of letting it out, he held out his arms.

“Come sit with me and we can.” Sam answered.

Adam dipped his head and moved from where he had been crouching to Sams comforter, sitting down parallel him with his feet facing behind Sams body. He leaned into Sams personal space and Sam held an arm around his body, gently moving his hand up and down on Adams forearm until Adam made the move.

And he did, leaning in and taking Sams breath away just like always. He hummed and Adams hand flicked out, a happy movement. And then Adam was leaning, leaning, trying to get closer, and Sam decided he could be.

“Can I pick you up?” Sam asked quietly. Adam nodded after processing the request, and Sam pulled the smaller to sit on his lap instead of next to it. Adams hands weren’t sure where to go, and Sam held them, moving one to his own side, and the other to his own face. Adam caught on quickly and it began again, small circles rubbed into Adams back, up and down his arm, and Adam holding on for dear life.

It didn’t get much deeper than open mouth, because then Adam was pulling away. Sam halted his movements, and Adam watched his forehead, his ears, his lips. He tucked a bit of hair down behind Sams ear with the hand that was already on his cheek, before speaking up.

“We should get some sleep instead of having sex outside.” Adam said blankly. Sams chuckled and started back up on rubbing Adams forearm, a stim he had seen Adam use multiple times on himself.

“That’s a logical plan.” Sam said, smiling up at him.

“Dean is also watching us.”

Sam blinked in surprise, and his grip on Adam tightened for a moment. He hadn’t noticed him walk out. There was no light around them from the bunker door. He briefly had a thought that it wasn’t Dean, when-

“You two are... I am grossed out, and I’m locking up. You didn’t want the light out here so I shut off the inside. You’ll have to flip the switch on your way in the door, or Mr. giant there will fall down the stairs.” Dean said.

“Mr. Giant? Is that a nickname?”

“More like teasing.” Sam said, relaxing again. He waved a hand and Adam stood up, holding out a hand for him. He grabbed it and Adam helped him up with surprising strength, as Sam leaned to pick up the blanket and container of cookies.

“Are you waiting for us?” Adam called. Sam could practically feel Deans eye roll. He could hear the ‘no I’m standing in the dark for fun.’ but instead was proud to hear an actual answer instead.

“Yeah. Just want to make sure you two get inside safe.” Dean called. Sam really was thrilled they were getting along. After seeing just one of Adams outbursts over being belittled through a joke, he didn’t say anymore. He didn’t yell, or get angry back. He just walked away.

He came to Sam later and asked what he should do, saying Sam seemed happy and he wanted to make it work, but he was pretty sure Adam hated him. He wasn’t perfect at not being sarcastic directly to Adam, but he was getting there. And after a talk, Adam didn’t mind the comments if they weren’t towards him.

“Alright, lets get in. Oh, is your camera set for the night?” Sam asked.

“Yes, it’s on the tripod, and the tripod is staked into the ground.”

“Sounds good.” Sam smiled, holding an arm around him as they made their way to the door.

“Was it us kissing that grossed you out?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Adam questioned. Dean sighed dramatically and rubbed his eyes, flipping on the lights as the door shut.

“Seeing my brother making out with anyone would make me feel gross.” Dean said, calculating each word.

“You probably shouldn’t come to Sams room later then, I was hoping to do it again before we went to sleep.” Adam said bluntly. Sam barked out a loud laugh, and Dean a suffering sigh. Adam smiled when he reached the bottom of the stairs, and Sam realized with even more laughter, he may not be lying, but he was great at jokes too.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s very brief, I’m sorry!! I was stuck on just what to write and how to do it, and I just decided to go with what I knew how to do, a sappy ficlet!


End file.
